Knife handles often use “standoffs” and “backspacers” interposed between two side members of the handle. In folding knives, standoffs and back spacers are simply used to provide the open space between the handle sides for receiving a folding blade when closed. In fixed blade knifes, standoffs and backspacers provide weight or structural integrity to the handles of fixed blade knives.
The interchangeable backspacer assembly of this invention allows different backspacers to be readily interchanged to selectively incorporate additional functionality into the handle of a knife. The interchangeable backspacer assembly includes a pair of standoffs and interchangeable backspacers. Different backspacers may be configured to incorporate different features and functionality, such as lanyard loops, screwdriver heads, glass breakers, pry tools, and the like. The standoffs are incorporated into the knife handle between the side members of the knife handle to form an open interior for receiving the back spacers at the distal end of the handle. Each backspacer has a pair of slots spaced and dimensioned to receive one of the standoffs. When the backspacer is inserted into the handle opening, both standoffs are seated within the slots formed in the backspacers. The backspacers are secured between the standoffs and locked in place by a single locking set screw, which abuts one of the standoffs. The standoffs provide the space for receiving the interchangeable backspacers, while maintaining the structural integrity of the knife handle when the spacer is removed.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.